


Sing me a lullaby, cry me a river

by Talokina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, mermaid clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Bellamy on his ship the 100 is desperately looking for a mermaid and couldn’t believe his eyes when he found one. Mermaid Clarke always wanted to explore the land, but she didn’t imagine herself doing that as a hostage of a ruthless pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy’s gaze was fixed on the horizon as they scouted the seas around Arcadia. He sometimes heard his crew grumble about their impossible mission but he didn’t care. Their last raid has been a few days ago so the store rooms were filled. Besides, he was the captain of the 100, so they either accepted it or they could leave. He wouldn’t give up. He had to find a mermaid, no matter the cost.

“We should check the flat rock formations again.” his second in command, Atom suggested. He was one of the few who supported his crazy search and he even made clever remarks. Bellamy was glad to have him. Bellamy nodded and turned around the stirring wheel, letting his fingers glide over the solid wooden surface. He knew these waters like the back of his hand and the rock formations Atom mentioned were close. They kept a safe distance and watched the formations from afar through the binoculars.

“Do you see that glittering too?” Atom asked as they both observed the same spot. Bellamy nodded and watched the glittering with interest, trying to find out what it is.

“I think that’s blonde hair.” Atom said and Bellamy fought hard to keep his excitement down. There were many explanations for this and this just was too good to be true.

“We need to get closer.” Bellamy commanded and watched Atom go down to give the crew his order. The ship started moving and they slowly approached so Bellamy could distinguish more. Atom was right, it was blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight. It belonged to a young woman, whose lower part of the body was in the water, while her upper part was lying on the rock. She was motionless, so she was either dead or maybe sleeping.

They were so close that he hoped for the sake of his crew that these rock formations wouldn’t damage his ship. The young woman – he still refused to call her a mermaid – seemed to be fast asleep as she still didn’t react to the ship coming closer. Atom returned to his side, along with Murphy. Bellamy gestured towards the nets hanging on the walls and they positioned themselves on the railing so that they could catch the girl.

“On the count of three.” he whispered to his men and when they reached three, they simultaneously threw the nets and pulled the girl out of the water. The surge of happiness at the sight of the girl’s rose fishtail gave him the strength to hurl the shrieking mermaid on board. She still seemed to be sleepy as she struggled to free herself. The three pirates dragged her towards the centre of the ship and firmly held the nets in their hands.

“Welcome on the 100, enjoy your stay.” Atom said through the cheers of his crew as they surrounded the helpless mermaid. 

 

Clarke had always been a heavy sleeper, but she never even thought that this could be her death sentence. The rock formations were her sanctuary, her place to take a break from everyday life. She had been daydreaming about the wonders waiting on the land, all the wonderful things to discover and to draw.

A moment before she was enjoying the warmth of the sun as she drew on the rocks, using the black stones she had found. Then in another moment she found herself trapped and pulled on a ship. Clarke shrieked and tried to escape the nets that were wrapped around her like seaweed, but all in vain.

They dragged her over the ship’s floor towards the centre of the ship, where other humans were cheering. All the horror stories her parents had told about humans torturing merfolk popped into her mind, stories she had considered exaggerated. She looked around, frantically trying to find a way out, to get back into the safe depths of the ocean. Her gaze flew over the countless unknown faces as she tried to find a weak spot, anything to get away from here. They cut the nets and Clarke got ready to crawl off this boat, but they guessed her plan and pushed her down to the ground.

“Silence her or do you want to become her slaves?” a male voice barked and before Clarke could even protest or explain herself, she was gagged. The iron grip around her wrists really hurt and then disappeared, as they tied them together. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn’t free her wrists or get the cloth, which they tied around her head, out of her mouth.

The one who gave the orders came closer to her. Clarke guessed that he was their leader and she took a better look at him. He was tall and well build, with tanned skin and dark curls. She didn’t know that much of human clothing, but his clothes seemed to be finer then the one’s of the other humans. Clarke stared into his dark eyes and swore not to bow to this human and to escape.

“It saddens me to treat such a lovely lady like this, I might cry.” he commented all melodramatically and Clarke frowned at him. “This must be so much for you to handle.” He started to walk around her while the other humans still held her shoulders down and made it impossible for her to move.

“Don’t you want to shed a tear missy?” he added, trying to keep his voice sarcastically but Clarke saw the desperation in his eyes. He was after her tears, she realized. He would never get them, she thought as she tried to strike him with her fishtail.

“Well, it looks like we’ve got ourselves a fighter guys.” the leader shouted and his crew started applauding. He seemed to bathe in their approval and admiration, enjoying his position as leader. He bowed down so they would be on the same eye level, his brown eyes piercing through her.

“Cry for me and everything will be fine. This is your last chance.” he explained to her coldly. Clarke wanted to scratch his eyes out or spit at him but unfortunately she wasn’t able to do that. So she stared into his eyes and tried to put as much hate and disapproval in her gaze as possible when she shook her head. The leader rose to his feet. He scratched his head and walked around a few steps before facing her again. His jaw was clenched and his eyes didn’t hide his fury.

“Very well, it looks like you’re going to stay here for a while.” he grumbled. He put one hand inside his clothes and then held a little vial in it. The purple liquid inside of it made Clarke want to dive as deep into the ocean as possible, to stay far away from it.

“Hold her still.” the leader ordered and Clarke was pushed down, her body stuck to the ship’s floor, unable to move. Clarke saw the leader come towards her and pour the liquid over her fishtail. A flashing light engulfed her lower part of the body and before she could even describe the sensation going through her body, her fishtail was replaced by two human legs.

Her tail was gone, her tail was gone. She repeated the words in her head as horror and realization started to find their way through her. Would be able to get back home? Was it permanent? So many questions rushed through her as she hesitantly touched her new legs, letting her fingers glide over the new limbs.

“Harper! Cover our guest and bring her to my cabin.” he commanded and pieces of cloth were thrown at her. Clarke covered herself with it and got dragged along by the person called Harper. She had dark blonde hair and she was wearing a headband. She firmly guided Clarke through a door into a large room where she gave Clarke one last pat on her back before leaving the room and locking it. Clarke turned around, wondering about all the strange objects in the room as she tried to get used to her new situation. It seemed as if she was their prisoner now, she thought grimly as she left herself fall on the bed and pondered about new plans.

 

His crew was still giddy with pleasure so Bellamy reminded them that their mission wasn’t over and to get back on their position. He had the mermaid, now he only needed her tear. Murphy came to his side, a smug grin on his face as he watched the others hurry over the deck.

“This includes you too.” Bellamy said sharply while Murphy leaned lazily on the railing.

“Relax Captain. You have what you want. What’s the rush?” he replied.

“The queen doesn’t like to wait.” he reminded his friend. He surely wasn’t the only one in the kingdom who cursed the day Diana Sydney’s rebellion ended the Jaha reign and started the regime of their new queen. He had been on the rebel’s side, fighting for a future where he and his little sister would be able to live a normal life. Later on the new queen chose him and placed a special order on him. He still remembered that bloody day like yesterday.

_Commander Shumway, the queen’s right hand had been escorting him towards the throne room, where Diana sat on the throne and was playing with the old king’s crown._

_“So here he is.” she commented as he arrived and leaned forward to examine him as if he were some rare animal. “I heard you led your own little rebellion group.” He only nodded and watched her gesturing towards Shumway who left the room. “_

_I give you a ship and send you on a special task. Succeed and you I will cover you in riches. Fail and you will regret it.” she explained further and Bellamy was confused. What would the new queen want of a lowborn rebellion leader?_

_"I’m honoured your grace.” he mumbled, “But what do you want of me?”_

_“I’m glad you asked.” she replied. “I need a mermaid’s tear. So I want you to get me one.” Bellamy started to question their new monarch’s sanity. Mermaids were fairy tales, stories you heard in taverns. They weren’t real. Meanwhile Shumway had returned, dragging a struggling person along with him. Bellamy's heart thundered. His little sister. Octavia tried to free herself but Shumway held her in an iron grip. Bellamy made a few steps in her direction before the queen started clicking with her tongue._

_“Your sister will stay with me and eagerly wait for you return. If you return with the tear in time, you and your sister will live a wonderful life. If you fail, your sister will die with me.” Diana clarified and now Bellamy understood. If the stories were true, a mermaid’s tear could heal any illness. The queen must be sick and in need of a cure._

_"The clock is ticking Captain Blake.” the queen said. “A ship awaits you at the port. I can’t tell you how long you have, but the sooner the better. Now go.” He shot one last gaze at his sister. It seemed to him that at least they took good care of her and he hoped that the queen would treat her right. He smiled at her and she slowly returned it. Life had never been easy for them, but they wouldn’t give up now._

_“I will return O.” he promised and then he raced through the castle towards the port._

Bellamy dwelt in the memories for a while, drawing strength from them. Everything he did was for Octavia. He didn’t care for Diana Sydney, who was just as feckless when it came to rightfully ruling as their old king. “I’m going to get that tear, even if I have to squeeze it out of her.” he swore to Murphy.

“Take the wheel and keep the way towards Arcadia. I’m paying our new guest a visit.” He quickly walked over deck and entered his cabin, where the mermaid was playing with his compass as good as she could with tied wrists. Delight and wonder crossed over her features and Bellamy almost paused to observe the spectacle. Instead he continued walking and cornered her to his bed. She had put on the clothes they had given her. The mermaid’s brows furrowed and she started saying words that came out as meaningless mumbling. Bellamy was sure she wasn’t praising him.

“Here’s the deal princess.” he snapped at her. “I need you to cry. I don’t care how you do it, but I need a tear. Give me this and I will let you free and we never have to see each other again.” The mermaid rolled her eyes and then pointed to her legs. She had crossed one leg over the other and started imitating swimming moves.

“As if I would tell you if and how you can get your fishtail back.” he snorted. That was the ace in his sleeve, his guarantee to keep her close to him. The mermaid threw her hands in the air in exasperation and then eyed him suspiciously. She fitst placed two fingers under her eye and moved them down to her chin. Then she pointed towards herself and shook her head a couple of times.

“You can’t… cry?” he asked and she nodded. Great that’s what he needed, Bellamy thought as he threw the next object he could find, an old book, on the wall.

“You will cry.” Bellamy spat at the mermaid and marched out of the room. He was so close to get his sister back. He wouldn’t let one mermaid deny him his happy end, no matter how charming she was.

 

Clarke had never thought much about dying. Sure, there were some dangers in the ocean but she had always been careful. She had never imagined to find her end in the cabin of a pirate ship, where the humans would let her die. She needed water. Every cell of her body was screaming for it and it was a cruel joke that she was surrounded by so much of it. All because of that horrible captain. She had heard the crew members call him captain Bell but she didn’t care about his name.

After their futile “conversation” in this room she wished that he would just slip and fall over the railing. All he cared about was that he wanted a mermaid’s tear, the most precious gift a mermaid could give. At first, merfolk never cried, no matter how they felt. Only once they had their defining moment, they would be able to cry. It was when a merperson felt incredible joy. Clarke’s mum had cried of joy when she was had been born. Sometimes love, friends or family was involved, but each moment was unique for the person. Clarke had often deliberated when her moment would come and what if would be.

Guess she would never know, she concluded sadly and she put a hand on her dry throat and watched out of the small window. Her home, the ocean was so close but yet so far. She never thought that she would miss it so much. She tried not to think about her parents, who must be worried sick by now. The door opened and one of the crew members sneaked it. He was skinny, with thick dark brown hair and warm brown eyes.

“Listen, I’m not here to gloat. Actually, I want to help you.” he stammered and pulled out a bottle filled with water. It took every strength of her not to leap at him and seize it like some deranged animal.

“I took precautions.” he continued and came a few steps closer. “I put wax inside my ears so even if you want to charm me with your voice, it won’t work.” He gave her a tentative smile and Clarke nodded, then tried to return the smile as good as she could with the gag in her mouth. The boy stepped behind her and started untying the knot to free her from the gag. Clarke took a deep breath as she finally was free of that irritating piece of cloth. He gave her the water and she drank it in one gulp. Before she could say anything, the door was opened and the captain stormed inside, clenching his fists at the sight of them.

“Jasper are you insane?! I told everybody to stay away from her.” he bellowed and Jasper escaped the wrath of his captain by leaving them alone. The captain then analysed her and realized her mouth was free. Clarke couldn’t help but appreciate the fear she saw on his face. However, she knew that this was the only moment she could explain herself so she took her chance.

“I can’t control you with my voice! You’re mistaking me for a siren but I’m a mermaid. Trust me, if I could make you jump of this ship I would.” she lashed out, hoping that her words would reach him.

“Do you think I will believe you?” he countered and started to approach her. Clarke moved out of his way and decided to prove it once and for all.

“Stupid captain hear me out, for no matter how hard I whisper or shout, I won’t be able to control you.” she sang. At first the captain seemed to brace himself as he heard the first notes of her singing and then he relaxed, but still didn't leave her out of his sight.

“Will you now please stop gagging me?” she demanded and prayed that he would agree.

“Yes.” he replied after a while. “And now that you can answer me, you will tell me why you won’t cry.” He started pacing around and Clarke was reminded of a shark waiting for it’s pray. Never, she vowed silently. The mystery of their tears was one of their most guarded secrets and she would never entrust it to a human, least of all to him. However, she knew that he would insist on an answer so she tried to be as vague as possible.

“Mermaids can’t cry on command like you humans do. Something special needs to happen to mermaids so they can cry. So go ahead but trust me, you won’t succeed.” she spat and tilted her head in defiance.

“You impossible wench.” the captain said, his voice low and threatening. He seemed to be really frustrated and Clarke expected him every second to explode.

“You know what? She can deal with you. My job here is done.” he went on, shot her one last angry glance and left Clarke and her twirling thoughts alone. So he wasn't looking for her tear for himself but for somebody else, Clarke reflected and wondered who the mysterious she was. Maybe a relative?

It was one of the first things merchildren get taught. You stayed away from the humans or else they would capture you and do horrible things to you. Nobody knew why of all things their tears were a cure to humans. But that, along with the rumours of their brutality, usually kept merfolk away from the surface. But Clarke had always dreamt of the land, of the many things to explore. Besides she loved drawing and that was something she could only do on land. One of the many achievements Clarke was proud of was the fact that she had kept her grotto filled with countless human artefacts a secret.

“I won’t give up.” she made a promise to herself, an encouragement she absolutely needed. Trapped in a mostly hostile environment, with a captain who surely hated her, Clarke needed hope more than ever.

 

Bellamy left his cabin and locked it while cursing that damn mermaid. It had been one hell of a task to find one. He didn’t expect the easier part, getting the tears, to be the actual problem. At first he had expected her to cry after he turned her fishtail into legs. She definitely had been shocked by it but no tears had run down over her cheeks. He then decided to lock her up and let her in suspense so that she would break down. He didn’t expect the mermaid to be so headstrong.

He needed more information about mermaids and their tears, he mused.

“The 100, I need you.” he called out and his crew assembled around him. Some of them looked bewildered as they formed a circle around their captain.

“Listen to me carefully. Now that we have the mermaid I need every information you have about a mermaid’s tear. I don’t care how much of a fairy tale it sounds like, it could be true.” Bellamy requested of his crew. He had changed his mind. He would continue to get these tears, he just needed to know how to crack the mermaid.

“I heard that it can heal any illness.” Monty said and some other crew members confirmed that. He knew that already, but nevertheless nodded in approval.

“I heard they are hard to get.” Harper threw in and again, Bellamy couldn’t agree more. But he needed something new, something helpful.

“Legends say that something significant needs to happen to the mermaid in order for her to cry.” Atom commented and Bellamy was glad to hear his voice. Besides that sounded like the cryptic explanation the mermaid had given him.

“Oh, I remember something.” Monroe recalled and all eyes were on her. She cleared her throat before continuing. “I’ve once heard a story about a mermaid who fell in love with a sailor. When he was dying from an infected wound she cried to save her love.” Her story was followed by some _Ohs_ and _Ahs_ of the female crew and sceptical snorting of the male.

Bellamy wondered if that story could be true too. All the stories his crew told him turned out to be correct so now he had to win the heart of a mermaid who probably hated him?

“The things I do for Octavia.” Bellamy uttered under his breath. It couldn’t harm if he started to know her better. Maybe the little mermaid would lose her heart easily. He stepped into his room and was welcomed by the mermaid who gave him a dirty look and grabbed the closest she could find – a pillow – probably to protect herself.

“I think we had a wrong start.” Bellamy said, giving the mermaid a charming smile. She held the pillow higher and moved away from him.

“Give me your wrists.” he ordered and she rose one eyebrow.

“Why?” she asked, venom in her voice and lightning in her eyes.

“I want to free them.” he replied, trying to keep the annoyed undertone out of his voice. This would take some time, Bellamy contemplated. Slowly she let her pillow fall to the ground and held her wrists in the air. Bellamy took the dagger out of his trousers’ pocket and cut the rope in one swift move. She started to massage her wrists while keeping an eye on him.

“We haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Captain Bellamy Blake and you’re on my ship the 100. What’s your name?” he said and waited for an answer.

“Don’t you have one or is it secret too?” he tried to tease her and watched her blush slightly.

“My name is Clarke.” she finally revealed. The name had a nice ring to it and it suited her.

“You’re free to explore my ship if you want.” he explained to her, gesturing towards the door.

“What makes you think I’m not going to jump into the ocean the second I leave this room?” she challenged him and Bellamy was prepared for that question as he had expected it.

“Do what you want,” he retorted while shrugging as he stepped towards the door, “but what makes you think you will get back your fishtail?” Clarke’s eyes widened and she started chewing her lip. Got ya, Bellamy thought in satisfaction.

“Thank you for the conversation Captain.” she said as she held her head high and left the room. “Maybe I find somebody one this ship I might actually like.” Bellamy came to terms with the fact that catching the mermaid was the easiest part and winning her heart would take time and skill.

 

Clarke left the Captain in his chambers and stepped onto the deck and into the sun. Some of the other humans saw her immediately and stared at her, distrust, curiosity or even a mix of both on their faces. Bellamy had left her to her own devices. Her heart fell into her stomach. There was a big chance that humans had horror stories of mermaids, just like merfolk had horror stories of humans. She hoped that the rumour of her charming voice had disappeared so that she could at least talk to them. Someone gently patted her shoulder and she looked into Jasper’s face.

“Do you need a tour?” he asked and Clarke nodded, glad to have at least one person she could consider an ally. Jasper showed her the ship and explained all the different functions of the rooms and objects around them. Clarke hung on his every word, eager to learn more about the human world. Sometimes she had sneaked up and looked at their ships from afar. It was nice to get a more elaborate explanation of it.

“So that would be it.” Jasper finished. “Do you want to meet some of my friends?” That was a good question. Did she want to meet more people? Maybe if they were as nice as Jasper. She hoped she wouldn’t regret it as she nodded and followed him.

“There he is.” another boy cheered as they arrived near a table where people were sitting around. Jasper and the other boy clapped the palms of their hands against each other. He was smaller than Jasper and had black hair and dark eyes.

“Oh I see you brought her along.” he said and looked at Clarke curiously.

“I’m Clarke. Nice to meet you.” she greeted all of them and waited for them to respond.

“Told ya she can’t charm us with her voice, you owe me 2 gold coins.” another boy with brown skin and dark shaven hair stated to Harper, who sighed and then gave the boy his reward. Another girl with reddish brown hair was braiding and Clarke remembered her mother, who used to coif Clarke’s hair. She felt her heart aching at the thought of her.

“I’m Monty.” Jasper’s Friend said, “and the gambler there is Miller. I think you already know Harper and the other girl is Monroe.” Clarke smiled at Jasper’s friends but remained standing, ignoring the empty stool near Monty.

“It’s quite a miracle that you’re still here and not long back in the ocean.” Monroe remarked as she stared at Clarke and all the others seemed to await her answer. Bellamy’s words still echoed in her mind and she hated to admit the turmoil inside of her. Was she even able to survive in the sea like that? It was common knowledge that humans drowned. Now here was the important question: Was she a mermaid with legs or did he turn her into a human with that damn liquid? Clarke had figured that this was Bellamy’s way of keeping her with him and she resented him for that. She was of no use for him if he was after her tears as she hadn’t had her defining moment yet.

“Well if I’m trapped like that,” she quipped and pointed to her legs, “I might as well enjoy it.” The others stared at her dumbfounded before they started laughing.

“You see, she’s not so bad.” Jasper giggled and Monty tapped on the stool, suggesting her to take a seat so Clarke did.

“Everybody here was so afraid that you would turn us into mindless puppets, you caused quite an uproar here.” Miller admitted while distributing small pieces of paper to everyone except Clarke.

“Well I’m not a siren so don’t worry.” Clarke said and watched how everyone picked them up and started sorting the pieces. Monty seemed to have followed her gaze and the corners of his lips twitched.

“These are cards and we’re playing a game.” he enlightened her and Clarke smiled at him in gratitude. There were so many things to discover here.

“I never knew what there were mermaids and sirens.” Harper stated and Clarke couldn’t help but shiver. She had been a child when the ambassador of the sirens, a stern woman called Anya had visited Aradesia but she remembered her parents talking about her in a hushed tone.

“Sirens are more feral than merfolk.” she explained to the group, “and you better hope to never meet one.” Clarke was sure that they were the origin of the human’s terror.

“Let’s be glad that we fished you out instead of one of these then.” Monty declared and everyone then clinked together their glasses. Jasper was just explaining here the rules of the game when another boy approached. He had brown greasy hair and wore a sneer on his face. He was one of the crew members who pushed her against the floor, Clarke remembered.

“Captain is asking for the mermaid. Get up.” he ordered and Clarke took an immediate disliking in him. She put her cards down and followed the boy to Bellamy, who was navigating the ship, his hands wrapped around the wheel.

“I thought you might want to see this.” Bellamy said as she came closer to him. Land, she marvelled, she could explore the human’s city. More ships appeared as they seemed to come to the place called port. Clarke admired her view as the city grew before her eyes.

This was so different from Aradesia, where the buildings mostly were high and strait, with graceful towers and cupolas. The buildings here plain and simple, held in earthy colours. The big difference was the large castle at the centre of the city, situated on a little hill. Clarke could only describe it as magnificent, with strong, thick towers and made of solid stone.

“Enjoying the view?” Bellamy asked, a grin on his face and Clarke nodded. The ship finally came to a halt and the whole crew – Clarke realized now how many there were – was staring at Bellamy.

“All right guys, same as usual. Have fun and don’t forget to check every day.” Bellamy announced to his crew who stormed of the boat like a swarm of startled fishes. Clarke found herself alone with Bellamy who smirked at her.

The temptation of just jumping into the ocean was still omnipresent, but Clarke feared that her fishtail would not return. Besides, this was an once-in-a-lifetime chance for a mermaid to explore the land and she couldn’t just let it slip.

“Looks like I’m stuck with you.” Clarke stated and followed Bellamy of the ship. She had just made her first step on land, she grasped as she put her foot on the stony path leading to the city.

 

Bellamy Blake wasn’t used to be indecisive. But he had no idea what to do with the mermaid on his trail, who looked at everything in astonishment. Logically he should just deliver her to the queen and sail with Octavia into the sunset.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do it, as he didn’t want to imagine the things the queen would do to Clarke. Bellamy Blake may be a pirate but he wasn't cruel. You couldn't start and succeed a rebellion with kindness and understanding, Bellamy mused and remembered the countless people executed by their current leader. He then decided to stick to the plan of charming Clarke, at least for now and hoped that Monroe was right.

“Do you have any wishes on what to do?” he asked Clarke who was lost in thoughts for a few moments before replying.

“I like drawing and well… Art. I know that you humans call drawings paintings so could I maybe see some?” Clarke answered and Bellamy was surprised, he didn’t expect the mermaid to be so open.

“I know a place you might like.” he hinted as they made their way to the museum. The queen may be many things, but she wanted the kingdom to blossom and supported its culture. When they entered the gallery filled with countless pictures, he heard Clark gasp as she let her gaze wander over the many pieces of art.

“They are so… beautiful.” she whispered and walked to a painting showing a sunrise over the ocean. “They capture reality in a way I would have never imagined.” The pain in her voice was tangible and Bellamy felt a sting of guilt. Bellamy lost track of time while they both wandered through the gallery. Clarke would stop before every painting to comment on the texture or use of colours, her eyes shining with excitement and admiration.

When they finally finished their tour and left the museum, Clarke gave him a real smile. It was the first time she did it, as she usually frowned at him. The smile illuminated her face and made her eyes twinkle and Bellamy was taken aback by the fact that Clarke actually was beautiful.

“So what now, milady?” Bellamy asked Clarke while concealing his inner twirling feelings.

“I want to go swimming. Please Bell, I miss the water around me.” Clarke pleaded and again, Bellamy was stunned. Clarke must have noticed this too, as she rose her eyebrows and tilted her head. Octavia had soon mastered the fine arts of wrapping her brother around her little finger, as he could never resist her pleading. She would always call him Bell and give him puppy eyes, just like Clarke right now.

“I know a place.” he told Clarke and led her to a place he hadn’t visited in a long time. They left the city and walked through a small forest. Clarke had squeaked in joy at the sight of flowers and left the way to admire them.

“They are so different from the one’s I know.” she mumbled as she touched the petals of a rose.

“We’re close.” Bellamy just said and pointed towards the clearing at the end of the path. When they reached the clearing and more importantly, the lake, Clarke just started running and threw herself into it, fully clothed.

“Clarke?” Bellamy called her after a few minutes when she still hadn’t emerged from the depths of the lake.

“God dammit.” he mumbled as he started to take of his leather boots and vest and stepped into the water cringing as the cold water wrapped around his legs. Water splashed into his face and he heard a giggle, followed by another wave of water.

“You’re hilarious.” he scolded the mermaid who just stuck her tongue at him. Clarke swam circles around him before returning to the centre of the lake. How lively she could be, he mused as he watched the mermaid in her natural element.

“Is this the moment where you try to drown me?” Bellamy grumbled at the pleased mermaid, who surely was happy to return to something close to home. Clarke submerged close to him and only rose one eyebrow, as if his suggestion was not even worth replying.

“Why are you doing all this? You don’t have to be so nice. And don’t lie to me, I know you’re still after my tears.” Clarke insisted, gesturing to the lake and the forest. He reflected for a while before replying. There was no reason to lie to her, to sugar-coat the fact that he still wanted her tears more than everything.

“I’m still after your tears but that doesn’t mean I can’t treat you like a decent person. Besides something tells me that you enjoy being on land.” Bellamy answered honestly. Clarke blushed and started playing with her hair. Bellamy had decided to step out of the water because he didn’t want to catch a cold. Clarke didn’t seem to bother as she still swam around in the lake although it was already getting late.

“You know, I’ve always dreamed of exploring the land.” the mermaid revealed. “It has always fascinated me, although merfolk is told not to meddle with the human world.” Bellamy laughed at the irony of the situation. He managed to fish the one mermaid who didn’t fear the human world but wished to discover it.

“Do you see that old cottage over there?” he asked and pointed to the other side of the lake.

“Let me guess, we will stay there?” and before he could even argue, Clarke disappeared into the lake and left Bellamy and his thoughts alone. He put on his clothes and walked towards the cottage that held so many blissful and distressing memories of him, of Octavia and their mother. The last time he had been there, the rebellion had just started and he had told his sister to stay here, to remain safe while he would fight on the rebellion’s side.

When he reached his old home he spotted Clarke sitting on the old bench and touching the dream catcher his mother had made them. She remained silent as Bellamy opened the door and let her in. Everything was still where it used to be and Bellamy quickly found a match to light the candles.

“So that’s how the little suns work.” he heard Clarke murmur as she observed the candle closest to her. Bellamy forgot how mundane things for him must look to Clarke.

“It’s called fire.” Bellamy explained “and you better don’t touch it.” He let himself drop on the old couch and Clarke took a seat on his mother’s old armchair. He didn’t mind.

“This is your house.” Clarke started and Bellamy just nodded. It was the obvious conclusion.

“I used to live here with my mother and my sister.” he slowly revealed.

“Where are they now?” Clarke asked warily.

“Gone. My mother’s dead and my sister… She’s somewhere where I can’t reach her.” He still remembered the day the royal soldiers dragged their mother out of their cottage and into the prison, just because she had stolen something and slept with a nobleman who wanted to get rid of her. Her mother didn’t make it and left Bellamy to look for himself and his sister. He carried his hatred for the royal family with him till the day Diana Sydney had put Thelonious Jaha’s crown on her head.

“Are the tears for your sister?” Clarke has gone so quiet that she almost whispered the question. He just nodded. Technically he didn’t lie, he was looking for the tears to get his sister back.

“We should sleep, we both had a thrilling day and probably deserve it.” Bellamy announced and stood up. “I suppose even mermaids have beds.” Clarke rose one eyebrow and stood up too. He opened another door, the door to Octavia’s old room. His sister wouldn’t bother and Bellamy couldn’t shake off the thought that Clarke and O would have been good friends. In a perfect world they would have met.

“Goodnight Clarke.” he said to her before retreating into his old room and lay on the old bed where nobody had slept in a long time.

 

The sunlight floating into the room woke Clarke so she stretched her limbs and got up. She would have never thought that she would have such a good time with the captain who wanted her tears, but she had been mistaken. The gallery had been one of the best moments of her life and she would always cherish it, just like the little lake who really vitalized her. Merfolk usually stayed in the ocean so it had been a whole new experience to swim in sweet water.

Clarke still was unsure what would happen next. What was Bellamy planning? He admitted that he was still after her tears but what was he expecting? Did he know something about the way merfolk cried? The questions were still twirling in her mind when she went to the living room where Bellamy was already waiting.

“I hope you’ve slept well.” he greeted her and Clarke nodded. Something between them felt different. Clarke thought highly of Bellamy for bringing her here into his old home where surely the past still lingered on. She had been right with her assumption that Bellamy was doing all this for a relative. Fighting and caring for your family is nothing to be ashamed of.

“We need to return in the city to get some food.” Bellamy explained. Clarke would never admit it, but she was really excited to try human food. The duo left Bellamy’s house and headed for the city. As they seemed to get closer to the city’s centre, more and more people filled the streets. Clarke had trouble staying close to Bellamy as they fought their way through the crowd. That was really annoying, Clarke thought, this would never happen in the sea. They seemed to reach some sort of market place where all the people looked at a podium, where a man dressed in elegant clothes cleared his throat.

“Maybe the queen died after all.” Clarke heard a young woman whisper and she felt Bellamy freeze behind her.

“The palace has been so secretive lately.” an older well-dressed man murmured.

“The Blake siblings Bellamy and Octavia are wanted alive for treason and piracy. Everyone who has information about them shall come forth in order to help us capture them. Every useful information will be rewarded.” the herald announced and the people started to blab, wondering about the palace’s efforts to catch them and a possible connection to their monarch’s absence.

Bellamy’s fingers shot around her wrist and he firmly dragged her away from the crowd.

“What did you do?” she hissed while scanning the man she just spent a day with. Clarke realized she spent it with a pirate, who were rumoured to be tougher than the usual humans.

“Nothing!” he snarled at her while he took her though countless narrow side streets, where they would meet nobody. “Stay low and act normally.” The air eventually started to smell more like home, of salt and sea as they reached the port. He was trying to escape whatever he had done, Clarke realized and wanted to confront him. Was he a criminal? What had he done to attract so much attention?

Bellamy’s body seemed to relax as they reached his vessel, _the 100_. However he still hadn’t said anything but looked around cautiously, expecting danger around every corner.

“It looks like your crew is already waiting for you.” Clarke muttered, seeing people scamper over his ship as they slowly approached. Clarke was ready to go aboard when Bellamy pulled her behind a pile of barrels. He put his pointer finger on his lips and then pointed at his ship. Men in colourful tabards stepped of his ship and Clarke noticed one of them shake hands with someone of the crew. Clarke couldn’t quite recognize who it was, but it seemed to be a boy who then proceeded to order the others around. Bellamy and Clarke could just watch in horror as the ship, Bellamy’s _The 100_ left the port without their captain.

“They abandoned me.” Bellamy whispered, his voice emotionless but Clarke saw the hurt in his eyes. He just lost his friends, his family.

“You don’t know that, there may be a reason.” Clarke tried to console him, but he brushed the hand she just put on his shoulder away.

“Octavia is gone…” he stated and for the first time, she saw panic twisting his features. “Where could she be?” Clarke had no answer for that. She had always assumed that Octavia might be too ill to even move, pushing her brother to pursue the ultimate cure for her.

“Do you have any idea where she could be gone? Some friends or relatives?” Clarke asked Bellamy, who aimlessly paced around, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

“No. Since the death of our mother, it had only been the two of us.” Bellamy retorted. The mermaid and the pirate still crouched down behind the barrels and watched the soldiers who just stepped of Bellamy’s ship wait for a new boat to arrive. The men who stepped of it looked dangerous and dubious and Clarke wondered what their business was.

“Mercenaries.” Bellamy cussed and they observed the soldiers hand out pieces of paper to the newly arrived men who studied them carefully. “They are handing out warrant posters.” Bellamy and Clarke waited for the mercenaries and the soldiers to leave the port. When everything was clear, they approached the edge of the port to pick up a warrant poster which was left behind.

“That wretched queen.” Bellamy spat as he watched his own face looking from the warrant posters. Clarke started to apprehend that there was some history between the queen and Bellamy. She did not make out yet where to place Octavia in all that mess.

“Well it’s obvious. You aren’t safe here on the land anymore.” Clarke affirmed, “These soldiers and mercenaries will be looking everywhere for you in the city.”

“What do you suggest mermaid? Shall I jump with you into the ocean? I thought we were past the death wishes.” Bellamy mocked her.

“Idiot.” she hissed. It was the only option, she tried to convince herself as she buried her hands into his curly hair and kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted so foreign, of human wonders she had yet to uncover. The moment their lips met Clarke had felt something inside of her bubble and dismissed it as the inner power of merfolk. The power to give humans underwater respiration had always captivated her and she really hoped it wasn’t just some story.

When they finally broke the kiss both of them were out of breath and Clarke avoided Bellamy’s gaze. She then used his momentary distraction to shove him into the ocean. Before he could even protest, Clarke jumped after him and started dragging the human into it’s depths.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it :) The little mermaid and pirates of the caribbean inspired me. Plus I wanted to change the cliché of the mermaid becoming human at the end of the story, but don't worry, next chapter I will explore Aradesia.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy fought Clarke tooth and nail but she didn’t give in, no she rather tightened her grip around him. Bellamy didn’t understand. Had this been her goal the whole time? Was it some sick joke for mermaids to play with their victims and give them a false sense of security before they eventually killed them?

“Bellamy stop you’re hurting me!” Clarke shouted and Bellamy stopped. He didn’t stop because she asked but because he could hear her. How was that possible?

“You won’t drown,” she reassured him, “and yes you can speak. What else did you expect?” The look on her face spoke volumes and Bellamy knew that she knew, that his thoughts hadn’t remained a secret. He felt ashamed of himself.

Bellamy finally overcame his fear and took a breath of water. The salt water didn’t burn his lungs like he expected, no it felt usual, like breathing underwater was something he had done all his life.

“How did you do that?” he asked and still tried to proceed the fact that he was under the sea with a mermaid without fishtail.

“I gave you what only a few of your kind have been bestowed with.” Clarke replied and her voice hid a more formal but yet proud undertone. Had it something to do with the kiss? Bellamy still felt her cool lips on his, her hands playing with his hair. After his first faux-pas, he wouldn’t ask about the kiss and risk to make a fool of himself again.

“Do you have any plans now?” he asked her. This is her territory and it was only logical to let her be the guide now.

“You’ve shown me your world, no I will show you mine.” she replied and couldn’t stop the wild smile appearing on her face. “Besides I’ve heard of something that maybe could help you find Octavia.” Octavia. His little sister, his responsibility. He was touched by the fact that Clarke remembered, no that she cared for him and was willing to help him.

“Lead the way princess.” he encouraged Clarke who swiftly started swimming through the water. Bellamy wasn’t a bad swimmer; as a pirate you’re expected to know how to swim and he was physically in a good shape. But still he had to tell Clarke a few times to stop so he could catch a breath.

He used these little pauses to observe the beauty around him. They were close to the sea floor and Bellamy watched the stunning coral reefs in awe, where vivid fishes from all size were swimming around. The ocean surely was overwhelming and Bellamy came to terms with the fact what an incredible gift Clarke had given to him. Clarke must have followed his gaze because she chuckled. Now he understood how she had felt when they were on land.

“You will like Aradesia.” she gave away. Clarke obviously missed her home and was happy to return. He supposed that in was the merfolk’s city and that they were heading there.

“Is the thing that could help me in Aradesia?” he asked and Clarke nodded. Although he was grateful for any help he could get, he still felt uneasy with the thought of going into “enemy ground”. Clarke didn’t stand out in Arcadia because she had legs but he didn’t have that luxury. Here everybody would notice that he’s human. She had legs too but sooner or later her family and friends would recognize her.

“Oh no, what are they doing here?” he heard Clarke wail. Not far away from them was a group of merfolk. It were only women and it looked like they were holding spears in their hands. They were getting closer and now Bellamy could distinguish more. In addition to the fishtail, they also had a dorsal fin.

“Sirens.” Clarke whispered and Bellamy’s suspicion was confirmed. It didn’t make sense for Clarke to be that afraid of her own kind. “We need to leave.” she added and grabbed his hand. They distanced themselves from the sirens and Bellamy almost thought they made it, but then he heard a loud female cry and knew better.

 

 

When they had jumped to the ocean, Clarke had ignored the fact that she didn’t ask him to give her back her fishtail. You like having the best of both worlds, a little voice in her head had whispered. But now she would have given everything to have her fishtail back so that they both could escape.

“Hurry.” she screamed as she grabbed Bellamy’s hand. The sirens were catching up and no matter how much she moved her legs, they weren’t even close to the speed of her fishtail.

“These legs just aren’t enough here.” she cussed and searched desperately for some place to hide, to shake off the sirens. They were close to the kelp forest but Clarke doubted that they would reach it.

“Clarke wait.” Bellamy panted and stopped moving. “There is no way we can outswim them like that.” Clarke didn’t want to accept defeat. They had been so close to Aradesia. Bellamy took her hands and looked her deep into the eyes. Clarke’s heart thundered, either of fear, adrenaline or something else.

“I release from these human chains, be free to go without me holding your reins.” he recited solemnly. Clarke felt a quirky sensation running through her body before her legs started to glow and turned back into her fishtail.

“Thank you.” she uttered before grabbing Bellamy’s hand. She didn't have the time to think about what Bellamy had just done, she just swam like she had never swum before. She didn’t feel tired and her fishtail seemed to cut through the masses of water. The kelp forest was so close and Clarke felt a surge of hope going through her, because the kelp forest was bordering Aradesia. Clarke’s hope and their way was cut off by a grim looking siren who somehow must have sneaked up.

“Not so fast.” she growled and threatened Clarke with her spear.

“This is neutral ground. You can’t do this.” Clarke replied and tried to keep her voice calm and neutral. Meanwhile the other sirens had caught up and formed a circle around her and Bellamy.

“Not for him.” another siren said. She had dark skin and short hair and her dark grey fishtail reminded Clarke of a shark. She must be their leader, Clarke concluded because the siren radiated power and danger.

“He belongs to me.” Clarke reasoned. Her voice didn’t shake as she just declared ownership over Bellamy. Maybe that would satisfy them.

“That can change easily.” a third siren taunted, “Once he hears me singing he will forget you in a heartbeat.” Clarke’s heart sank into her stomach.

“Don’t be stupid,” their leader reprimanded the siren, “don’t you see he’s linked to her?” Clarke didn’t follow. How was Bellamy linked to her? Clarke didn’t dare to ask, but as long as it meant that Bellamy was somehow immune to the siren’s singing, it was all right.

“However, a human won’t be tolerated here.” she continued and pointed her spear at Bellamy, who grew stiff. “You may leave, mermaid.” Clarke felt like she had just been dismissed and the sirens just expected her to abandon Bellamy to his fate.

“You can’t just do that!” Clarke blurted out. She would not leave Bellamy behind, especially not to some vicious sirens.

“Who are you to order us around?” the leader snapped at her and for a moment their interest shifted from Bellamy to her. Clarke was still unsure if that was a good thing or not.

“I’m Clarke Griffin, only daughter of Abigail and Jake Griffin, members of the merfolk council.” she announced and saw some of the sirens raise their eyebrows. Clarke rarely used that claim, preferring people to know and like her because of her personality and not because of her status in the society.

“Merfolk nobility. Forgive me milady.” the dark siren scoffed and Clarke held her head high. She wouldn’t show them how afraid and worried she was. The sirens started to speak in their own weird language and the guttural noises made Clarke feel edgy. She thought she could sound out the words Griffin and morkra but she wasn’t sure.

She shot a quick glance to Bellamy who had a worried look on his face. Clarke guessed that he didn’t expect them to be ambushed by sirens.

“Very well Clarke Griffin of the morkra.” the leader said, and Clarke was glad to know that morkra meant merfolk, “As luck would have it we were on our way to Aradesia so you and your pet,” she spat out the last word, “can accompany us.”

Clarke didn’t imagine to return home surrounded by sirens and she still didn’t understand why there were so many of them so close to Aradesia. But she was glad that she and Bellamy would be reaching the merfolk capital at all. She gave Bellamy an encouraging smile and took his hand before following the sirens to her home.

 

 

The way to Aradesia had an additional companion to the already menacing sirens, namely silence. The duo had only communicated through glances and hand squeezing. The sirens were still surrounding them, forming a circle around them with their leader, the she-beast who had talked to Clarke, in front of the pirate and the mermaid.

Bellamy didn’t need long to dislike the sirens and he knew that the feeling was mutual. He was aware of the fact that he was only alive thanks to Clarke.

He didn’t regret giving Clarke her fishtail back, not for one second. It had never been his to take in the first place. He still had no clue where the queen had found that potion to turn fishtails into the legs. The little vial had waited for him in the captain’s room, with the note _Use it wisely to tame a mermaid_ and the words to reverse it. Clarke deserved a proper return home as a mermaid, and not as his prisoner.

“Look, Aradesia soon will be in sight.” Clarke broke the silence as they as they left the kelp forest behind. Her excitement was palpable and he was curious to see the city, Clarke’s home.

The first thought that shot through his mind was magic. It was magical how the city, who most likely was made out of sandstone, seemed to glow golden in the faint sunlight. The tall towers and elaborate cupolas gave the city a refined aura and even in the distance he could recognize its inhabitants swimming around. Soft music could be heard everywhere and Bellamy got the sensation that the water here was warmer and somehow softer.

“Welcome to Aradesia.” Clarke grinned at him and he grinned back.

“I’m honoured to be here.” he replied truthfully and heard a siren snort disdainfully. On their way through Aradesia the merfolk quickly made way as they saw the sirens. He caught some snippets of conversation like “Clarke is back.” or “I hope they leave soon.” but “A human?” was the most frequent one. He really stuck out like a sore thumb.

They entered a large building with a half-open cupola. The group swam past pretty a beautiful underwater garden and arcades to reach the centre of the building where seven people were heavily discussing, sitting around a round table. The discussion died as soon as they arrived and two merpeople stood up from their chairs. The other merfolk just observed them, their faces hiding every emotion.

“Clarke?” they murmured simultaneously and Clarke swam past the sirens to embrace the man and the woman, who must be her parents. Clarke’s mother hair was darker than her daughter's and she had a navy fishtail. Her father had brown hair and eyes too and a dark green fishtail. Her mother was stroking Clarke’s hair and her father was whispering things in her ear. Bellamy felt a sting of envy picking him. Must be nice to have alive, caring parents. He didn’t even know his father.

“We’re sorry to interrupt such lovely reunions,” the siren leader scoffed, “but we must talk to the council of the morkra.” Clarke’s parents unwillingly let go of their daughter and returned to their seats.

“We always glad to welcome you here Indra.” a red-haired woman with a green fishtail replied, “but if I recall correctly we’ve recently discussed matters with Anya.”

“Well Anya is dead.” she spat, “and we’ve decided that this was the last siren to die a futile death.” Bellamy guessed that that Anya must have been a siren and their envoy.

"We’re sorry to hear that,” Clarke’s father said and his voice sounded genuine, “but how can we help? And how did Anya die?”

“Clarke why don’t you show your friend Aradesia?” Clarke’s mother interrupted her husband and the sirens, “We have council affairs to discuss.” The hazel eyes of the older mermaid seemed to pierce through Bellamy as she said friend and he knew that there was much explaining and convincing to do.

“Not so fast.” the leader growled and gripped her spear tighter, “Why does a mermaid spend her time with a human? Why did she give him underwater breathing?” The word human came out of her mouth like an insult and Bellamy started to wonder what her goddamn problem was.

Before any council member could answer and before he could defend himself, Clarke faced the siren’s leader and looked her straight into the eyes.

“I’ve met Bellamy and he has done me a great favour. He’s my friend and I’ve only repaid him.” Clarke explained straightforward. He felt was touched by her declaration, although this definitely hadn’t been the case when they had met. “Dear council, we leave you now.” Clarke swam towards him and dragged him out of the silent building, the sirens and council members still stunned by Clarke’s answer.

“Well that was interesting.” Clarke said and sat on a bench in the middle of an underwater park. Bellamy tore his gaze of the countless underwater plants to look at her.

“You say it.” he agreed and smirked at the mermaid. “Nobility huh? I can curtsy if you want to.” Clarke rolled her eyes at him and he let himself fall on the bench. It had taken some time but Bellamy was used to the ocean. Swimming and breathing water was now the same as walking and breathing air.

“I don’t feel like nobility. You see, my parents are both members of the council because our people chose them and they are needed.” Clarke explained and he faced her to listen. “I never brag about my status in the society, it was just that I used it as last resort to calm the sirens down.”

“I know that.” Bellamy assured her. He believed her. His thoughts drifted towards the nobles in Arcadia, whom he despised deeply.

After their mother’s death, the first time had been rough and he and O sometimes struggled to survive. Bellamy took every work he could find and while he worked like mad, the upper class had everything they needed and more. He had been one of many pawns in Diana Sydney’s rebellion, who didn’t need much convincing and hated the privileged enough to fight them.

“I understand that you want to find your sister as soon as possible but I need to talk to my parents first, and I wanted to show you Aradesia before we continue our journey.” Clarke said and she almost sounded apologetic, like she wanted to ask for his permission. She really was one of a kind and he was glad that he had met her.

“I would love to see Aradesia. What can you offer me?” he replied and stood up. Bellamy knew that he should be worried when Clarke started to smirk at him and swam towards a source of music.

They swam past houses in every form and size, from large round houses with pretty balconies to little rectangle houses with cultivated gardens. They reached a large square where merfolk were playing various instruments and singing, creating lovely melodies and songs. Some of them stopped playing when Clarke and he arrived. However, the weirdest sound came out of an instrument Bellamy couldn’t identify.

The player, a crimson-tailed mermaid with a dark complexion and dark hair, quickly put it down when she saw Clarke swimming towards her. The two mermaids hugged and Clarke pointed at Bellamy and most like explained something to the other mermaid before they swam to him.

“Bellamy this is Raven, Raven this is Bellamy.” Clarke explained and Bellamy extended his hand to the mermaid who shook it.

“So you’re the reason Clarke was missing.” Raven said, a half-grin on her face. She then faced her Clarke and shook her head. “Clarke I must say I’m surprised, I would have never imagined you to run off with a human.” The blonde shoved her friend who in return pretended to be fatally wounded, sinking to the ground and making Clarke laugh.

This must be some kind of inside joke under friends, Bellamy mused and his thoughts wandered to his own friends, his crew. Were they looking for him? He wondered who the person was to decide that they should abandon their captain when he probably needed them most. Or did everyone decide that this was the logical choice?

“So what is that?” Bellamy asked Clarke’s friend while pointing at the weird instrument. Brooding over his crew here wouldn’t help and he didn’t want to spoil his stay here. This was a problem for later, when he had found Octavia. Besides, Bellamy was sure that his crew could take care of themselves and would be fine. He didn’t know anything about Octavia at the moment and hoped that they would find some clues here.

“It’s nice that you ask.” Raven replied, “This is my invention, the doodlelyre.” By the name and the sound of it, Bellamy guessed it to be a mix between a lyre and a bagpipe.

“I think that’s amazing Rae.” Clarke complimented her friend, “If you continue like that you will be even better than my dad.”

“Clarke, your father is the leading inventor of Aradesia and a genius. I’m good, but I’m still not that good.” Raven objected with a wave of a hand. “Besides you’re the one talking, I’ve heard Jackson say that someday you will even surpass your mother as a healer.” Clarke’s cheeks became red as she shrugged off Raven’s comment. Apparently he was surrounded by brilliant people, Bellamy mused and listened to the two mermaids comparing their skills.

“Ok I think we’re done now,” Clarke chuckled, “besides we’ve come here to sing, not to argue.” Bellamy rose an eyebrow; he had never agreed to singing. “Raven can you arrange something?” Raven swam to the group of merfolk and as the instruments started to create a catchy melody, Clarke began to hum.

“Raven will start with her solo, then it’s me and you at the finale. Don’t think, just be spontaneous and let the music guide you. You will figure out how it works.” was the only advice he got. When he had been younger, Bellamy used to sing to Octavia but these days were long gone.

Raven started dancing around, following the rhythm of the song and when they seemed to repeat the melody, she started singing.

_Sing my song, it really can’t go wrong, music here connects us all, let the music lift you and don’t be afraid to fall._

The people around here applauded and Bellamy was impressed by Raven’s strong voice. The focus shifted to Clarke as they repeated the same melody and then added a new bit.

_Sing my song, it really can’t go wrong, music here connects us all, let the music lift you and don’t be afraid to fall._

_Worlds connect and yet there’s more to expect,I can’t wait to discover more, new journeys afloat and ashore_.

Bellamy was a little disappointed that Clarke only sang these two lines because her melodic voice made him want to hear more. All eyes were on him as the musicians repeated the song.

_Sing my song, it really can’t go wrong, music here connects us all, let the music lift you and don’t be afraid to fall._

_Worlds connect and yet there’s more to expect,I can’t wait to discover more, new journeys wait afloat and ashore._

_More stories to tell and adventures as well, I wouldn’t let anyone take this away from me, swimming and singing here in the deep blue sea_.

Clarke was right, he didn’t really think and the words just came out of his mouth. Bellamy didn’t realize he held his breath until the merfolk started cheering for him. His eyes were on Clarke, who was clapping the most, a radiant smile on her face.

“Not bad for your first ocean solo, not bad at all.” Raven said to him when the two mermaids swam closer.

“Raven we must leave you now, we have other business to attend.” Clarke explained to her friend.

“Don’t you worry, Wick is already waiting for me.” Raven replied as she left the duo, “Have fun you two.” The musicians continued playing and soon other merfolk had taken their places as singers. Bellamy hoped that someday he could return to sing again with Clarke.

“Vera is most likely at home, so let’s go.” Clarke suggested and they were still humming their song when they reached a cozy round house with a neat, pretty underwater garden. He hoped that Vera, whoever she was, would have some answers for them.

 

 

Clarke was still feeling dizzy when they stood before Vera’s porch. It wasn’t the bad kind of dizziness, but the good one, where you feel so delightful that it might burst out of you. She had not only once, but now twice defied the siren leader and was sure that only a few could claim that.

Bellamy was drifting behind her, his gaze flickering from one house to another. At first he had had a few problems with swimming around but now he seemed so accustomed to it, like he had spent his whole life underwater. Clarke swore to find another way to make Bellamy sing, because there was no way this little solo was the only time they had sung together.

Snapping out of her daydreaming, Clarke approached the door and knocked on it. They waited for a few seconds before Vera Kane, mother of council member Marcus Kane and winner of the annual Aradesia garden contest, opened the door.

“I didn’t expect visitors, but come in come in.” she bubbled. Clarke feared that Vera’s eyes would pop out of her skull when she saw Bellamy, but she only put a hand on his back and led him into her living room. The mermaid and the captain sat on the couch and Vera put a plate of cookies on the little table near them.

“So you join the group of mermaids who have taken themselves a human man Clarke.” the older mermaid said and Clarke was about to blush, “I could tell you the lovely story about the first mermaid who fell in love a human…” That was why Clarke chose to visit Vera. She was famous for her stories and legends of the merfolk, the ocean and the sirens. Searching the library would have taken so much time when all the answers lay here, you just had to ask the right questions.

“I’m sure it’s a nice story.” Clarke interrupted Vera, “but do you know anything about the artefact that’s supposed to answer your questions?”

“Oh yes, you mean Syrielle’s mirror, it answers your questions.” Vera explained, “There have always been merfolk who looked for it, but unfortunately in vain.”

“Do you know where it can be found?” Bellamy asked, the tense undertone in his voice betraying his calm face. This was a huge step to getting closer to his sister.

“If I recall correctly, the last time I’ve heard anything about it was when Marcus told me something about the sirens. Oh yes, some sirens that had visited Aradesia boasted that their commander had just found it in the ruins of Tonicy.” Clarke blood turned to ice. Tonicy was the capital of the siren’s territory and she couldn’t remember the last time someone of the merfolk had visited it. Bellamy’s face hid his emotions but his fists were clenched. Clarke wanted to comfort him, to say that not all hope was lost, although this wasn’t the answer Clarke had expected.

“So you know nothing else?” Clarke asked again and Vera only shook her head. Clarke sighed.

“Very well then, we thank you for help, we will leave you alone now.” She and Bellamy stood up and moved to the door.

“All right, you two always welcome here.” Vera replied and Clarke smiled at her. Bellamy had left the house and was swimming aimlessly around. Clarke slowly approached him and swallowed. She had prayed for the artefact to be in Aradesia or at least in one of the other merfolk cities but fate apparently had other plans.

“You know, this may a little setback but it doesn’t mean the end.” she said and had now Bellamy’s full attention. “I will talk to my parents, maybe they can help.” Her parents, as council members, had known Anya and talked to her, so they must know something about Tonicy and perhaps they had some connections.

Clarke hoped that Bellamy would understand, no that he would stay. It may be childish, but she had the fear of him leaving the ocean to look for her sister on land. She knew that he wouldn’t stay forever here, but she enjoyed his presence.

They had reached the park where they had sat after the council meeting. Clarke had always loved the place, to be surrounded by the colourful fauna.

“It has been a while since I’ve seen Octavia for the last time.” Bellamy slowly revealed. He was absent-minded, as if he would relive the moment in his memories. “Everything I’ve done was for her. I’ve searched for the tear so we could be reunited.” Clarke noticed that he said reunited, and not so she would be healed.

Clarke had speculated more than once whether the tear really was for Octavia or for someone else. The fact that she hadn’t been in their house and that he didn’t even visit her when they were in Arcadia was another clue.

“My tear isn’t for Octavia right?” she asked. Bellamy gave her a little sheepish smile.

“I knew that you would figure it out. No it’s not for Octavia, it’s for the queen of Arcadia.” Clarke had always wondered what his business with the queen had been, and now she had the answer. He moaned before continuing the story.

“After the rebellion, when Diana Sydney had outplayed Thelonious Jaha and took his place as ruler of Arcadia, she ordered me to look for mermaid’s tears for her. She held Octavia as a hostage so she had a guarantee for my return. I guess that she got tired of waiting and wanted to make sure I come back.” Bellamy was merely whispering, his voice trembling with old rage. How cruel of that queen, to take the people you hold dear and use them as leverage. Someone should introduce the council system to the people of Arcadia, Clarke concluded.

“We will find your sister.” Clarke promised to him. She would help him. Clarke remembered their rocky start, how her sole goal had been to escape the arrogant captain. How things had changed.

“We make quite the team.” Bellamy declared and she nodded. They nearly occupied the whole bench and if she had wanted, Clarke could have leaned against Bellamy, or intertwined their fingers. Instead she got up, swallowed down her feelings and decided that it was time to talk to her parents.

“Now it’s time for me to show you my house.” she announced and started to head home. There had been a time on the ship when she had doubted to ever see it again. Her home, the house she grew up in, had a rectangular shape, with a half-open cupola and many balconies. She could always admire the sea roses growing in her mother’s garden from her room.

Her mother cultivated many heal plants in their garden and Clarke had always loved helping her. Her father’s work room, or tinker chamber as her mother liked to call it, was across the garden so she could keep an eye on her father while nourishing the garden.

She opened the door and swam into the foyer and waited for Bellamy to enter. When they had reached her house, Bellamy had let out an impressed whistle. Clarke was aware of the impression this must give, especially compared to his little but sweet cottage. She could hear her parents talk in the living room but they didn’t seem to have realized that the duo had entered.

“Bellamy, I want to talk to my parents alone.” she whispered to him. “They are still in a good mood because I’ve returned and I think that talking with them alone will give us the best chances.” Bellamy nodded and Clarke pointed towards the stairs. “First room on the left is our guest room.” she explained and watched Bellamy leave the foyer.

She could do this. Her parents seemed to be in the middle of a discussion when Clarke entered the living room. They both seemed to relax at the sight of her and fell on the couch.

“Sea star,” her father said, using the nickname he had given her ages ago, “we didn’t notice you were back. Did you have fun showing your friend Aradesia?”

“Oh yes, Bellamy enjoyed it really much. We’ve sung together with Raven.” she told her parents.

“Clarke, how did you actually meet him?” her mother asked, no she inquired. So Clarke had been right, the gaze her mother had shot Bellamy during the council wasn’t made up. Her mother was suspicious of Bellamy and still needed time to warm up with him.

“Well Mum, he caught me, imprisoned me on his ship and wanted me to cry.” wouldn’t be helpful at all so Clarke decided to drop that part of their story but to stay as close to the truth as possible.

“He found me by chance and offered me to explore the human world, what I accepted. It was wonderful.” she explained truthfully, although she let out some important details. Her mother’s eyes narrowed and Clarke knew that she didn’t buy the story. Her father, on the other side, smiled at her. While her mother had never complained about her daughter’s slight obsession with the surface, it had been her father who had listened to her stories and didn’t scold her for sneaking on land.

“And what do you intend to do now?” her father asked, seeing straight through her.

“I intend to go to Tonicy with Bellamy to look for Syrielle’s mirror.” Clarke made clear, “and I’m not asking for your permission.” Clarke would go to Tonicy, whether she had her parents’ approval or not. Her mother looked at her like she had gone mad and even her father rose his eyebrows. A pondering silence extended in the living room, leaving them to brood over what will be discussed next.

“Clarke, do you know how long it has been since the last person of the merfolk had visited Tonicy?” her mother asked after a while. “Not to mention the chaos you will cause when you will bring Bellamy with you. You know their antipathy for humans.”

“It could help the merfolk.” Jake said pensively. “It could be a sign of goodwill, when the daughter of two council members visits them.”

“You mean it could ease the tension.” Abby followed her husband’s trail. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Clarke was confused about her mother’s statement. There had always been some differences between the sirens and the merfolk but it had never been something to worry about.

“We will need to speak to the council tomorrow.” her father decided. “Indra and her entourage are still in Aradesia so we can include them.”

“Well there might be a chance that Marcus already knows it.” Clarke broke to her parents. If he had talked to his mother, he surely knew that Clarke was after Syrielle’s mirror. Marcus Kane was a practical man and didn’t believe in this “non-sense” but he would put two and two together.

“We will deal with that tomorrow.” her mother resolved, “I will talk to Marcus.” Her mother’s relationship with Marcus Kane had slowly transitioned from mutual dislike, to begrudging acceptance to finally, a strong friendship. Her father once told her that Abby and Marcus had been arguing during a whole council meeting, barely allowing the other council members to express their opinions. Clarke would have given everything to have witnessed that.

“This isn’t over yet.” her mother warned her before cupping Clarke’s cheek. She saw her father smile fondly at them.

“Good night.” she said to her parents and left the living room to immediately tell Bellamy the good news. She found the captain in the guest room, fast asleep on the bed. A book was lying next to him, so he must have read before dozing off. Clarke silently picked up the book _Tales and stories of the upper world_ and bit her lip so she wouldn’t chuckle, out of fear of waking him up. She really needed to talk with him about that.

“Sleep well Bellamy.” she whispered and went into her own room to finally get some rest.

 

 

Waking up underwater isn’t the weirdest thing. Bellamy was surprised how good he had slept, how rested he felt. No the weirdest thing was the absence of noises, for example bird chirping. Now he understood the merfolk’s passion for music, to compensate for the natural silence of the ocean.

The book he had started last evening was back on its place, so he assumed that someone, probably Clarke, put it back. He had only read the prologue, where the author warned the merfolk that information about humans couldn’t be generalized before he started to doze off. He wondered who the author was and how he had got his information.

He left the guest room and followed the humming to what must be Clarke’s room. He cleared his throat loudly and was greeted by Clarke, who had braided the top section of her hair and looked refreshed.

“Oh you’re awake.” Clarke exclaimed and Bellamy wondered how long he had slept. He had lost any sense of time down here, but it he had to guess he would say that it’s late morning. He had been more exhausted than he thought.

“You’ve missed quite a few things but don’t worry, I will fill you in.” Clarke informed him. “Let’s go and eat something.” They went to the living room and Clarke put some big cookies and what looked like ocean fruits on the table. He nibbled a cookie, which tasted surprisingly good, while Clarke ate one of the ocean fruits. It’s funny that he didn’t feel thirsty down here. Maybe it’s because he was surrounded by water or maybe it had to do something with Clarke’s kiss.

“Where are your parents?” he asked Clarke, as he hadn’t seen the older merfolk.

“Oh, they left early to prepare a council meeting.” Clarke replied and smiled at him. Bellamy adored Clarke’s smile, how it softened her features and made her eyes shine.

“I’ve convinced them. There’s a good chance we’re going to Tonicy.” she revealed to Bellamy. Tonicy meant siren’s territory and probably danger. But it also meant the chance to find Syrielle’s mirror and then hopefully Octavia.

“Do you think the sirens will accept this?” he asked and Clarke put down her sea fruit and sighed.

“You see, lately there has been some tensions between the sirens and the merfolk. Some sirens consider themselves superior to us because they have a dorsal fin and can charm humans, while we sometimes we deem them barbaric. But since the death of Anya, the sirens seem to me more on guard than usual.” Clarke explained to him.

So if Bellamy understood correctly, sirens and merfolk weren’t on good terms and she still decided to go with him to their capital, to chase after something that might not even exist.

“Clarke you don’t have to go with me.” he said after a while. He wouldn’t put her in harm’s way. He would find another way or face these sirens and hope for the best.

“I will, and you won’t stop me Bellamy Blake.” Clarke answered, her stormy eyes flashing. “Besides my parents agree with me that an ambassador, especially the daughter of two council members, might be a way to bridge our differences.”

“And where do I fit in there?” he continued, “I know that the sirens aren’t fond of humans.” He wasn’t a fool and comprehended that Clarke alone could visit Tonicy and strengthen the bonds between the two races but he, a human? He had no right to go there.

They were interrupted by Clarke’s father, who entered the room, a delighted smile on his face. Bellamy could hear voices coming from outside the house and supposed that there were people waiting outside.

“Everything is settled. You and Bellamy can go to Tonicy. It took some convincing, but Indra realized that we would all benefit from this.” he told them.

“Do we need to pack something?” Clarke asked and her father shook his head. Bellamy could only wonder. They had just returned to Aradesia and yet Clarke was ready to leave her home. She did it for the merfolk, but also for him and he would never forget that.

“Everything is ready and prepared. The others are ready.” he reassured his daughter.

“Excuse me sir, but is it a wise idea to let me, a human, go with them? I know that the sirens aren’t fond of humans and I don’t want to jeopardize everything.” he said. Bellamy was anything but a coward, but he chose his own battles and picked the ones he knew he would win. Besides, he didn’t want to put Clarke at risk, because despite the terms the council surely had negotiated, Clarke would still be in unknown territory.

“I appreciate the fact that you’ve brooded over this and care for our situation.” the council member replied friendly before Clarke could even say one word, “But Indra told us that they might need some information from a human, so that shouldn't be the problem.” What could they possibly want from him? Bellamy didn’t know but as long as he could search for this mirror, he wouldn’t complain, but still be wary.

They left Clarke’s home and were greeted by the sirens, along with Clarke’s mother and another council member. He had black hair and a stern look on his face, his puce fishtail quivering around. Clarke’s parents hugged her daughter and they remained like that for a moment, a perfect family saying goodbye. Bellamy kept his distance, just like the other council member.

“I don’t know what your story with Clarke is, but I hope that you will behave yourself and find whatever you are looking for.” he addressed him and Bellamy had the impression that he knew more than he let on. “

I will sir.” was his only reply, and meanwhile Clarke had let go of her family to join him. The sirens had remained silent, watching them with calculating eyes.

“We wish all of you a save journey and hope for the best. May we meet again.” the members of the mermaid council said and the leader of the sirens, Indra nodded in their direction, the corners of her lips twitching.

Clarke took his hand again as they left Aradesia behind. It had become normal to them to hold hands, like a reflex and Bellamy liked it. Bellamy shot one last glance to the golden underwater capital before he turned around to follow the sirens to their capital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed and I apoligize for the rhymes, I know they aren't that great. I've decided to make it at least 3 chapters, and in the next chapters we will learn more about the sirens and meet more characters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it :) The little mermaid and pirates of the caribbean inspired me. Plus I wanted to change the cliché of the mermaid becoming human at the end of the story, but don't worry, next chapter I will explore Aradesia.


End file.
